Twyla MalfoyYear 1 at Hogwarts
by TwylaMalfoy
Summary: Trying not to give too much away in this but if it happens it happens, Twyla is Draco Malfoy's younger twin sister. Starting Hogwarts she makes friends with Harry and Ron. Not exactly sure were this will go, How far it'll go.
1. Chapter 1

**Edit: Decided to change some things.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

While boarding the Hogwarts Express Twyla realized something. There was a real probability that she might be placed in Slytherin. Everyone… No almost everyone in her family was placed there. She knew that was how it worked But it freaked her out. Smiling she waved goodbye to her mother, Narcissa. She was so proud right now. Both of her babies were going to there first year at Hogwarts. Her mother demanded that her older brother looked after her. She knew she didn't have to. He was practically her self-appointed human shield as it was. As the train started leave the station her brother Draco went to find his friends. Not wanting to be anywhere near them, she went to find her own compartment. With no empty ones She stopped at a compartment with only two boys in it. Opening the door, She smiles and asked,

"Mind if I join you? Everywhere else is full."  
"Go ahead." A black-haired boy said.

Going in She closed the door and sat across from a red-headed boy she recognized to be a Weasley, a pure blood wizarding family. Looking over at the black-haired boy She introduced herself.

"I'm Twyla. Nice to meet you both."  
The black hair boy smiles. "I'm Harry Potter."  
"Ron Weasley."  
"Are you guys starting this term too?" She asked bringing her knees up to her chest. They nodded in response.  
"What do you think it'll be like?" She asked blushing lightly. She was slightly afraid of asking at home.  
"I'm sure it'll be great." Harry said.

She nodded as their door slid open and a witch pushing a trolley of sweets peeked in.

"Anything off the trolley dears?"  
Ron held up a lumpy sandwich saying, "No thanks I'm set."

Harry and Twyla, on the other hand, pulled out a handful of galleons and bought most of what was there. They shared there purchase with Ron, who explained Chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans to Harry. As she ate her chocolate frogs she gave the cards to Harry.

"Here I don't really collect." She said while getting up. "I'm gunna go change. Never know when we'll arrive." She added

But they weren't paying attention The boys started talking about brooms and quidditch. Getting up she went to the nearest bathroom and changed into her uniform. When she finished she went back just as a girl with bushy brown hair left. Sitting again she looked between Harry and Ron.  
"What'd I miss?" She asked.  
Ron held up his old rat. "Scabbers got into a fight."  
"Go Scabbers." She giggled. "Now you guys go and change."

They each shot up and saluted. Then they burst out laughing. Harry and Ron went to change and she tidied up a little and sat back in her seat.

Harry looked at her. "Twyla."  
"Yes Harry?"

Ron was eating again as we talked.

"What house are you hoping to be in?"  
"Since this is only directed at me I'm assuming you and Ron already talked about it." He nodded.  
"I'm only hoping I'm not put in Slytherin…. "  
"That's what we said." Harry said.  
"So who was that girl leaving when I came back earlier?" She asked. "Hermione Granger."  
" She was looking for a boys lost toad but decided to stay and gawk at Harry. Seemed like a know it all if you ask me." Ron added.  
"Hmm Just wait Ron. You'll probably fall in love with that know it all and have like eight babies." She joked, giggling as Ron looked disgusted.

Then leaning back in her seat Twyla took a small nap. She awoke to someone shaking her. Opening her eyes she saw that while she was asleep she had snuggled into Harry. Blushing she got up and straightened her uniform. Getting off the train She stayed close to Harry and Ron.

"Firs' years! Firs' years! Over Here! Alright there Harry?" Turning she saw a very large man speak.  
As they and the rest of the First years followed him She looked at Harry.

"Who exactly is that?" She asked curiously.  
"That's Hagrid. He helped me get my school supplies."  
"Oh…. Interesting." _'He's probably part giant. That'd explain why he's so large.'_ She thought while following Hagrid to a lake.

On the opposite shore of the lake was a huge castle. Which she assumed was Hogwarts.

"No more'n four to a boat." Hagrid called pointing to boats which lined the shore.  
Twyla, Harry and Ron climbed into a boat nearby followed by Hermione. When everyone was in a boat, they started to glide across the calm lake. Everyone was looking at the castle in awe. Reaching the shore the first years got out of the boats.  
"Oy! Is that your toad?" She heard Hagrid ask someone  
"Trevor!" The boy shouted gleefully.

I couldn't help but smile. Then we were off again, This time to the castle. Hagrid stopped at the doors, made sure that boy had his toad still and then He knocked on the huge castle doors with a large hand.

* * *

_**Alright That's it for Chapter One. I'll Post chapter two as soon as I think of it. Tell me what you think. I love Criticism. **_

_**I only Own Twyla and any OCs I decide to throw in.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I only own Twyla**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The door opened at once.. A tall. black-haired witch in an emerald-green robes and a stern face stood there. Twyla immediately decided she should never upset this woman in any way.

"The firs' years Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said  
"Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She then pulled the door wide. Twyla couldn't help but gasp. The entrance hall was so big. Part of Twyla's home could fit in it. The high stone walls were lit with flaming torches. The ceiling was too far away to make out though, and an amazing marble staircase that face them led to upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. The drone of hundreds of voices could be heard from a doorway to the right. The rest of the school was probably in there, waiting. Twyla bit her lip. When her name is called moments after her brothers, everyone in that room will expect to see her in Slytherin. Professor McGonagall led the first years into a small empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing much closed together than if they had a choice.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you can take your seats in the Great Hall you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is an important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be like your family. You will have classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend any free time in your house common room.

"The house's are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are here, your triumphs will earn your house points, any rule-breaking and your house will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. It's a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you wait."

Her eyes lingered on Neville's cloak, which had been fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Twyla giggled softly as Harry tried to flatten his hair.

"I shall return when we are ready for you." said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. Twyla could hear Harry swallow nervously.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" He asked Ron.  
"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot. I think her was joking."  
"My mum said they put some dingy old hat on us and lets it decide." Twyla said after seeing Harry start to panic.

She began to fix Harry's mess of hair. It calmed her down for some reason. Everyone looked terrified and only Hermione Granger rambled. Twyla paid her little to no attention.

Then several people behind her screamed, making her jump.

"What the -?" Harry started.

Several people gasped. About twenty or so ghosts just streamed through the back wall. All pearly-white and semi-transparent, they glided across the room, ignoring the first years and arguing amongst themselves. A fat monk was saying," Forgive and forget, I say. We should give him another chance-"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and he's not really a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the new students.

Nobody answered

"New Students! About to be sorted?" said the Fat Friar smiling.

A few people nodded

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" He added

"Move along now." said a sharp voice. "The Sorting's about to start.

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one the ghosts floated away.

"Now form a line." McGonagall told the first years, "And follow me."

Twyla gulped and got behind a boy with sandy hair, with Harry and Ron behind her. They walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and into the Great Hall

The hall was lit by thousands of candles floating out four long tables, where the rest of the students sat. The tables were set with glittering gold plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table with teachers sitting at it. Professor McGonagall led them up here, so that came to a halt in a line facing the other students. To avoid the other students gawks Twyla looked up at the ceiling, which looked like a beautiful night sky.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." She heard Hermione whisper.

Looking down again she saw Professor McGonagall silently place a four-legged stool and a wizards hat in front of them. Then the hat twitched and a rip near the brim opened like a mouth. Soon the hate was singing. Twyla watched mortified. The whole hall burst out into applause. Ron looked slightly displeased. Though that could be directed towards his brothers.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, You will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She said. "Abbott, Hannah."

A pink faced girl with blonde pigtails stumble over and did as instructed

"Hufflepuff!" Shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and the Fat Friar waved merrily

"Bones, Susan."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Boot, Terry."

"Ravenclaw."

The second table from the left clapped, several stood up to shake hands with Terry.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" Went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first Gryffindor. The table on the far left exploded with cheers. Twyla and Harry saw Ron's twin brothers cat-calling

"Bullstrode, Millicent." became a Slytherin. That whole table looked unpleasant to Twyla.

"Finch-Fetchly, Justin."

"Hufflepuff!"

It took the hat nearly a minute to declare "Finnigan, Seamus." The sandy-haired boy from next to Twyla, as a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione."

"Gryffindor!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned and Twyla couldn't help but giggle.

When Neville Longbottom, The boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took quite awhile to decide. When it did shout "Gryffindor" Neville ran off still wearing the hat and had to jog back to give it to "MacDougal, Morag"

Twyla watched Draco prance up when his name was called. She couldn't help but cringe as it immediately called out "Slytherin."

"Malfoy, Twyla."

She gulped and stepped up. Ron and Harry gasped in surprise. Sitting on the stool she place the hat on her head. Her sorting took sometime as the hat went over everything in her head. Twyla begged silently for anything but Slytherin. After what felt like ages the hate shouted. "Gryffindor." Pulling the hat off she noticed several looks of surprise. She went and sat next to Hermione, ignoring everyone

There weren't many left now to be sorted.

"Moon"…, "Nott"…, "Parkinson"…, Then twin girls "Patil" and "Patil"…, Then "Perks, Sally-Anne"… And then

"Potter, Harry"

Twyla turned her attention to Harry. His sorting lasted just as long hers. Then the hat shouted "Gryffindor."

As Harry walked over, Nearly everyone at the table cheered loudly and the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Harry sat across from Twyla

Twyla spent the rest of the sorting looking at her plate. She looked up when Ron sat next to Harry.

"So you're a Malfoy?" He asked after his brothers welcomed him

"Yea, Sorry about not mentioning it."

"Just means I'll have to keep a closer eye on you."

"That sounds really creepy." She sound gasping. Harry looked at him and nodded.

Professor McGonagall put the sorting things after a "Zabini, Blaise." was put in Slytherin.

Albus Dumbledore got to his feet , beaming at the students, his arms open wide.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts." He said. "Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

He sat back down. Everyone clapped and cheered. Twyla couldn't help but giggle and Harry looked confused

"Is he- a bit mad?" he asked Percy Weasley nervously  
"Mad?" Percy said airily "He's a genius! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes Harry?"

Twyla watched as plates fill with food. Silently she filled her plate and began eating.


End file.
